Perfect Present Clean Version
by Burning In Ice
Summary: this is the clean version of another fic i wrote. Idid this so i could appeal to more people.


Disclaimer: I do not own them so I don't make money off this fic.  
  
This fic takes place 5 yrs after the series starts. Since I haven't seen the whole series lets just assume that nothing happens between any characters.  
  
P.S. This is the Clean Version of another fic I wrote for the most part there the same except the endings. I did this because I wanted to appeal to more people.  
  
Perfect Present (Clean Version)   
  
July 10th   
  
Sakura is sitting in her room an almost full-grown 18 yr old girl pondering what to get her secret love for his 18th birthday. Frustrated and confused she flops down onto her bed.   
  
'I'm so confused what would Sasuke want that he already doesn't own?' the thought in her head. 'The last few years where easy but this is the single most important birthday of a person's life! He's turning 18 and will soon be a man.' the continued in her head and her stomach gave a weird lurch at the thought of Sasuke being a man. Sakura soon gave up and went down stairs to get something to eat.  
  
July 12th   
  
Sakura was walking down the street looking into shops that might contain Sasuke's perfect present and found nothing! "Oh no!" she whispered quietly to her self "there's nothing in any store that Sasuke might want!"  
  
"Why don't you just give him a porno mag.?"  
  
That familiar annoying voice caused chills to go up and down Sakura's spine. She turned around to see a 17 yr old Naruto standing behind her "what the hells your problem!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Well you're old enough to buy them aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"That's not the point!" she continued to yell, "the point is why on earth would I give Sasuke a porno!?!"  
  
"Just a suggestion." he added calmly.  
  
"Well go suggest it to someone else!" and Sakura stormed off.  
  
July 18th   
  
Sakura lay on her bed with her head buried in her pillow. "Damn it why can't I find anything for Sasuke!" she thought allowed. "This sucks" and she rolled over to expose her face to the world. She then got off her bed and started to pace her room as she has done many times before.   
  
July 22nd  
  
Sakura was out again trying desperately to find Sasuke's perfect present when behind her came a voice that made her hart flutter spoke.  
  
" A…Sakura"  
  
Sakura turned around to see standing before her was Sasuke. 'Oh my gosh' she thought to herself. She was smiling so big inside that it spread to her face but not quite as big. She tried to keep her face as normal as she could. "Yes?"   
  
"A Sa-Sakura um…" he fumbled for words.  
  
'He's sooooooo cute' Sakura thought to herself  
  
"Sakura I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house tomorrow?"  
  
Sakura's stomach was doing cartwheels and she couldn't keep her composer any longer and blushed a little. 'Oh no I'm blushing maybe he didn't notice' this little statement in her head made her blush even more.  
  
Sasuke noticed that Sakura was blushing and this made a tiny smile come across his face and he to blushed a little.  
  
Sakura saw this and her stomach had felt like it was going to jump right out of her mouth. She seemed lost of words and desperately wanted to answer Sasuke's question. Unable to speak she simply nodded.  
  
"Great um…come by my house at around 7:30 tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yes" Sakura said in a faint voice.  
  
"Okay I'll see you then." and Sasuke walked off with the biggest grin that he'd ever had in his life.  
  
The huge grin that had dominated Sakura's insides now conquered her face and she was blushing furiously she could hardly believe it. Sasuke had just invited her to his house and he was blushing! Sakura now feeling lighter that a feather walked down the street with a bounce in her step forgetting everything that she was suppose to remember and when strait home.  
  
July 23rd   
  
The big day had finally arrived it was now Sasuke's birthday and Sakura hadn't slept a wink all night. She was so exited that she was going to Sasuke's house that she got up at dawn, ran over to her window and opened it to greet the beautiful summer's sunrise. Nothing could ruin her happiness now not even Naruto!   
  
Sakura got dressed and went down stairs around 7:15. 'To think that in 12 hours I would be at Sasuke's house' she thought to her self. She then got something to eat and then left her house for one more desperate look around the shops to find a peasant for Sasuke even though she memorized every item in the stores by now she was determent to find something!  
  
At about 12:30 Sakura stopped at the ramen shop to eat lunch when who should be there to her disgust but Naruto. 'Oh God' Sakura thought and sat down to order ignoring Naruto like always.   
  
"hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled in her ear.  
  
Sakura jumped and turned to him "NARUTO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Sakura yelled and everyone in the Ramen Shop looked at her. Sakura didn't care she just ordered, paid then left without a single word to Naruto.  
  
Sakura then went on another search for Sasuke's birthday present. No luck. 'I give up' she thought and turned around and went home 'besides I've got to get ready to go to Sasuke's' she said to her self.   
  
Later that day  
  
Sakura looked over at her clock, it was 6:59 her insides where swarming with anticipation. She couldn't wait any longer she had to at least walk around a bit to clear her mind. Sakura left to Sasuke's house 'I'm sure he wouldn't mind it if I arrived early' she thought.  
  
It took Sakura about 20 min. to get to Sasuke's house and Sakura felt as if she were floating. Sakura knocked on Sasuke's door and waited. It took him about a min. to answer the door to Sakura it seemed like an hour.   
  
Sasuke opened the door and smiled when he saw Sakura. "come in" he said softly. This made Sakura feel lighter than ever but for some reason she just couldn't move. "don't be shy," he said "come in" and then he grabbed Sakura's hand in his and lead her into his house and up to his room.  
  
Sakura was dazed and she could hardly believe what was happening that she almost fainted a couple times and was blushing.   
  
He lead her into his room and shut the door behind them. He then told Sakura to sit on his bed and she did what she was told. Sasuke turned around look to face her and he had kind of a dazed expression on his face.  
  
"Happy Birthday Sasuke," Sakura said sweetly "I'm sorry I don't have a birthday present for you"  
  
"I don't mind you being here is the perfect present" he said smiling and walked over to her. He leaned down so close to her that their noises almost touched.   
  
"Sasuke" Sakura whispered and she was then blushing madly. "but what can I give you for your birthday?"   
  
"a kiss" Sasuke said then pushed himself onto Sakura before she could say anything.  
  
Sakura was so surprised at Sasuke's unexpected move that she fell back onto his bed. She felt as if she was lighter than air floating in a room full of bubbles drifting into a bright light that was Sasuke's hart.  
  
Sasuke began kissing her more pasonatly and wantingly.  
  
Sakura parted her lips so that Sasuke could explore her mouth with his tong and she then started to play with his. Her insides were now dancing with joy as Sasuke then moved his arms under Sakura's back and lifted her up never once breaking their kiss as he did so. Sakura started to feel along Sasuke's back and he did the same to her.   
  
Sakura then broke the kiss and began to speak in a dazed voice "Sasuke I love you I've always loved you ever since the day that I set eyes on you."  
  
"and so have I" Sasuke said in the same dazed voice.  
  
"you have?" Sakura said in disbelief "why did you keep it from me for so long then?" she asked still not biliving a word he had just said.  
  
"because I was afraid that you might not like me back and I was also taking my studies very seriously and didn't want any distractions. I'm so sorry I made you wait so long."  
  
"It's okay Sasuke I have you now don't I? And besides since you made me wait so long it's made me want you even more." Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eye's witch were sparkaling now more than ever.  
  
"you are truly beautiful sakura. every part of you I just want to kiss never leave me sakura" Sasuke held her tighter than he had been in an effort to some how get her closer.  
  
"I will never leave you Sasuke I promis" Sakura said as she to began to hold him tighter. "I love you Uchiha Sasuke and I will always" a tear began to role down her check. "Happy Birthday Sasuke" she said as she then relaxed and burried her head into his chest.   
  
Sasuke then slowly lay down on the bed and held Sakura until the eventualy drifted into sleep.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
A/N *aw so cute* So do u like it? Do u love it? Do u want some more of it? Or do u hate it? Please review ideas and I'll take them into consideration. Also if u can read the unclean version and tell me wich one u like better! thanx 


End file.
